


Amalgamate

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Set in future season 7 after reunion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time wasn't about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amalgamate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youwereneveraslicebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youwereneveraslicebitch).



> Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: For my dear youwereneveraslicebitch on tumblr, this as a return for all the smutty caryl head canons you teased me with. Set sometime in season seven when Carol and Daryl are reunited.
> 
> Disclaimer: first time, sexual content, grief/loss/healing: through sexy times I guess?

The first time wasn't about them.

About what they were then and there.

It was about everything else.

All the missed moments and maybes that'd passed by unmarked since the Quarry Camp.

It was about the case-file of evidence that'd been building up on them over the years.

And how it was finally being dragged – shy, uncertain, but _so very ready_ into the spotlight.

So when Daryl peaked early, shuddering and breaking apart like it'd been years and most of him had forgotten how, she just smiled. Ignoring the lessening throb of arousal in her belly in favor of pressing an affirming kiss across the corner of his mouth. Reaching up for him as he hovered above her, half-frozen and muscles trembling. Existing between the arms that bracketed her as his hips pressed flush against hers. Trembling through the last of it with his eyes safely closed as the tendons in his neck flexed and he ground himself deep. Pressing further and further, like he was trying to dig himself a den through flesh and bone so they'd never be separated again.

She eased him down eventually, chest heaving as he curled into the small of her back like the ragged, wounded thing he was. Reminding her to breathe by example as an emotion she barely recognized tightened significantly in the back of her throat.

_Hope?_

She felt shattered by it.

That it could be hers.

_His._

That even after everything, they could still have a piece of it for their very own.

She smiled up at the ceiling, feeling the threat of tears brim up along the edges as he snuffled into her spine. She thought hope had been done with her, or at least she'd been done with hope. But like more than a few things since the world ended, she suppose it was only fair that hope – like horror, like grief - would be the one thing to sneak up on you when you least expected it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: 
> 
> Amalgamate: to mix or merge so as to make a combination; blend; unite; combine.


End file.
